


Ghost

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost(s), Gen, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: Rebels, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Ahsoka is visited by her old master after leaving with Sabine to search for Ezra.





	Ghost

Ahsoka drummed her fingers against the cockpit of the ship while the blue streaks of hyperspace flew by the viewport. She’d finally convinced Sabine to take to the back of the ship and get some sleep while Ahsoka watched for their first destination, though they had such a long wait she doubted that Sabine would still be asleep when they arrived. She was still hearing the soft, light snores occasionally coming from Sabine, which is why she was so surprised when she heard a voice come from beside her.

“Ahsoka.”

It wasn’t Sabine’s voice, but Ahsoka knew exactly who it was. She looked to the co-pilot’s seat, and found a familiar form (with an unfamiliar blue glow to him) sitting there.

“Master,” was all she acknowledged him with. “You took your time.”

Anakin- not Vader- looked guilty.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d want to see me.”

She couldn’t blame him for that.

“You killed so many people. Younglings. Our friends. Obi-Wan.”

“I know.”

“You would have killed me, if you could.”

“You don’t have to forgive me,” Anakin said. “That’s not why I’m here.”

Ahsoka turned back to the viewport, staring towards the blur of hyperspace. “Then why are you here?”

He didn’t answer, not at first. He took so long that Ahsoka looked over to check and make sure that he hadn’t vanished into thin air. He was also looking out towards space.

“I don’t know,” he confessed. “Maybe to… answer your questions. I want you to be at peace, and if you never want me to visit you again, then I won’t.”

A tense silence hung in the air, and it hurt Ahsoka. For so long, talking to her master had been the easiest thing she could do, but everything had changed now.

She could still remember when she first knew Vader’s identity. How crushing it was. She still hadn’t told Rex about it, not yet anyway. He had admired Anakin so much, talked about him with such fondness after his “death,” and Ahsoka hadn’t been able to bear ruining it. Maybe when she and Sabine returned.

“I thought you were dead.  _ For years _ . And then I found out you were alive, but… but I wished you weren’t. And then I thought it was my fault. I thought I could have saved you if I stayed behind. But I couldn’t have, could I?

He finally, truly met her eyes. Ahsoka couldn’t find the piercing, hateful yellow eye that had stared her down on Malachor. She only saw the blue ones that had watched her practice her forms, had looked out for her, and had lit up when they would joke and laugh together.

“I’m sorry. I failed you.”

Ahsoka sighed. She had a lot of questions for her old master, though most were admittedly unkind. “How do you get to be Anakin again? They’re saying Luke killed you.”

“You should know better than anyone that lies spread fast.”

“But they rarely come from nowhere, do they?”

Anakin nodded. “Luke… he’s brave. And better than I ever was. And I realized that I wanted to prove myself to my son, and Padmé’s son. So I turned on the Emperor. That’s why I’m Anakin. And that’s why I’m dead.”

Ahsoka sighed, breathing slowly as she stared out the viewport once more.

“I need time, Anakin.”

“I understand.”

There was a small groan from the back of the ship, and Ahsoka looked back to see Sabine slowly sitting up, blinking slowly.

“Wow,” she said. “How long was I asleep?”

Ahsoka chuckled. “About twenty minutes.”

“Oh.”

Sabine stood up, and started to walk towards the co-pilot’s seat. When Ahsoka looked there, Anakin had disappeared.

She hoped that wouldn’t be his last visit.


End file.
